


DBD Headcanons (SFW)

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Assorted headcanons featuring our favourite cast damned in hell + my OC, Alex. (From "it's not personal, it's the Entity")
Kudos: 16





	1. How Survivors React to Two Other Survivors Arguing

Dwight  
Tries to break it up  
"We're all on the same team…."  
Probably doesn't change much, he doesn't have a ton of backbone. Might eventually get frustrated and be a bit more aggressive.

Meg  
"Can you two kindly shut the fuck up?"  
Now it's a 3 way argument

Claudette  
"I'm sure we can compromise"  
Probably actually works it out.

Jake  
*leaves area*

Nea  
*leaves area but nobody notices*

Laurie  
"I don't know what's going on but you two need to stop this. Right now"  
It stops. Everybody has a really high amount of respect for Laurie and tend to listen to her.

Ace  
*watches and probably goes "oof" every once in a while*

Bill  
Probably tries to turn it into a survival learning experience

Feng  
"Would you two please stop fighting" prolly does puupy eye ngl

David  
10/10 takes sides if he's closer with one of the survivors  
If he is friends with one and dislikes the other he might just straight clock em  
Doesn't ever make things better. Escalates 100% of the time, often instigates physical violence

Quentin  
*leaves area in a goblin-like fashion*

Tapp  
Tries to help figure out a solution after hearing both sides

Kate  
Like the David's female counterpart but slightly less fists. Claws might come out though.

Adam  
Tries to say how the universe is irrelevant and gets into the Copenhagen theory. 

Jeff  
Offers to roll you both a joint.  
"Now let's, like, settle our differences, yo"  
You can't be mad with Jeff so everyone is kewl

Jane  
Rolls her eyes, makes a scene and leaves dramatically

Ash  
Starts picking different fights with the two already fighting survivors. Will chime in and instigate solely for his entertainment. 

Nancy  
"Guys stop, let's just relax a bit"  
Gets brushed aside and doesn't bother trying again

Steve  
"Listen here you two shitheads"  
Sometimes gets their attention, sometimes not.  
You cannot not smile when confronted with a grinning Steve and he knows it

Yui  
Tough but fair  
Works things out but can be unconsciously bias towards her friends (but tries not to be)

Zarina  
*leaves*

Felix  
*leaves*

Alex  
"I have 10 unused ebony mori offerings" is usually more than enough to shut EVERYONE up and make campfire games a lot less cheery


	2. How Killers React to an Argument With a Fellow Killer

Trapper  
Puts a whoopee cushion on your chair but it's actually a beartrap

Wraith  
*sad bing bong boi*   
Might try to bing bong bop you but won't hunt you down unless you did something unforgivable 

Nurse  
*blink blink bitch bye*

Hillbilly  
This is a literal chainsaw on wheels why did you pick a fight with him. Zoom zoom.

The Shape   
Victim? That person doesn't exist anymore. No. They never did. There is no war in Ba Sing Se

Hag  
As revenge she jump scares to the point of sleep deprivation. You are on your toes 24/7 for like 2 weeks.

Doctor  
He wouldn't argue he'd just laugh a bunch  
HEHEHEHEHEHE

Huntress  
Oh there appears to be an axe lodged in your skull

Cannibal  
*sad bubba noises*  
:(

The Nightmare/Freddy  
Continues the argument well past its due date in your dreams for the next literal goddamn month

Pig  
Reverse beartrap on the face and no snoot boops >:[

Clown  
*goes and gets drunk*

Spirit  
You are now a kebab

Legion  
Will come back with the 3 other shitstains bc they're a bunch of pussy ass bitches who can't think without Frankie

Plague  
*pukes in annoyance*

Ghostie  
*talks far too much for far too long. Monologues about himself* definitely tries to stab you in your sleep for the next few days

Oni  
You are a bloody pulp

Demogorgon   
You can't reason with transdimensional space monsters

Deathslinger   
There might be multiple Rube-Golberg death gadgets waiting for you. Or you might just end up getting drunk together 50/50.

Pyramid Head  
Hate sex. And then makeup sex. And then you go back to having a purely platonic relationship with him. Weird guy.

Blight  
Bruh you're getting kidnapped and experimented on

Alex  
Has little patience for the cocky killers *cough* ghostie *cough* but tries not to pick fights as she prioritizes sleep and these guys are dedicated revenge seekers.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
